Wordplay
by pop-and-lol
Summary: Just a little something that popped into my head. Smacked smut. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

* I don't own anything, CSI:NY belongs to the people who have the rights to it. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

Lindsay was sitting behind her desk in the office she shared with Stella. The warmth of the New York sunset had enveloped the city as it warned the people of the fast approaching nightfall.

She had just finished the pile of case reports sitting at the corner of her desk. She got up and carried the paperwork she had completed to the boss' office. Lindsay also had to ask permission for something.

Mac's office was empty and there was no sign of him around. Lindsay decided to set down the folders in a neat pile on his desk and wait for him in his office.

"Hey, Linds," Stella greeted her, entering Mac's office as well. "Where's Mac?"

"Hi, Stell. No idea where he is. I just came in to submit some reports and I need to ask him something."

Stella sat down on the couch in Mac's office and took off her shoes.

"Man, my feet are killing me!" Stella joked and both of them laughed. "I swear, whenever I hear 'heels' I think of pain. I can't wait for the weekend. I'm gonna get a massage."

"Hey, wanna play a game?" asked Lindsay, sitting down beside her. "Might as well keep myself entertained while waiting for Mac."

"Sure. What game did you have in mind?"

"It's just this game me and my college buddies used to play. I say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your head."

"Kinda like what the psychologists do?" Stella asked, amused.

"Yeah, exactly. That's funny; my roommate's dad was a psychologist," Lindsay chuckled. "Alright, let's start. Uhmm… New York?"

"Big apple," Stella said quickly.

"Law enforcement?"

"NYPD."

"Crime?"

"Murder," Stella replied. "Can you mention words that are _not_ related to work?"

"Alright, alright," Lindsay agreed. "Blue?"

"Tiffany's."

"Ring?"

"Engagement."

"Mac," Lindsay called out as she noticed Mac walking into the office.

"Hot," Stella blurted out.

"Hey, something I can help you guys with?" Mac asked them, smiling.

_  
/ Oh, no! Did I just respond to 'Mac' with 'hot'? I said it out loud didn't I? / _Stella tried to look calm even though on the inside, she could feel her heart beating nervously against her chest, hoping that neither Mac nor Lindsay heard what she said.

* * *

_A little cliffhanger. haha._  
Reviews welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

- Sorry for taking so long to update.. My computer broke down and well, I had to rewrite the succeeding chapters. *sigh* Oh well.

I think this chap is more fluff than smut, sort of defeating the reason why I gave it an M rating. But don't worry, this story will make good the promise that it is indeed deserving of an M rating. -

* * *

* I don't own anything, CSI:NY belongs to the people who have the rights to it. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

"I just wanted to ask if I could take the week off next week. I wanna spend more time with Lucy," Lindsay stated her purpose.

"Okay, you can have the week off. Say hi to little Lucy for me," Mac gave her a warm smile and then turned to Stella.

"Oh, me? I'm just here to enjoy your couch," she gave an answer to Mac's inquiring look.

He smiled at Stella and excused himself for a moment to answer his mobile phone.

"Taylor," he said to the handset as he walked out into the hallway.

Lindsay had a devilish grin fixed on her face.

"May I hear your response once again?" she teased Stella.

"What?" Stella asked innocently, still hoping that no one heard what she had said.

"Don't try to deny it now, Stell. You've just admitted to me that you think Mac is, and I quote, _hot_!" she beamed.

"What are you talking about?" Stella was still trying to cover what she unconsciously admitted to her colleague.

"Denial is futile. I heard it with my two ears."

"Shut up, Linds! Don't tell anyone, especially Mac! Promise me!" she finally gave in.

"Tell me what, Lindsay?" Mac interjected, asking with a most demanding tone.

Stella looked at Lindsay in horror, who in turn, looked at her in confusion. Lindsay did not know what to do or what to say. Mac had caught them point blank, so to speak. He had pushed them into a mental corner and both women felt as if they were being beaten for a confession.

Seconds later, Lindsay was sporting a smug look on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows at Stella, telling her without words that she is going to tell him. Stella in turn gave her trademark _'don't you dare' _look.

"Excuse me, I gotta go," she feigned defeat. "Oh by the way Mac, Stella thinks you're hot."

The last sentence stunned both her seniors. "Good night," she bade them farewell with an air of victory in her voice.

Mac, as always, analyzed the situation carefully but swiftly before taking action.

"Uhm, well I," he started.

"It was nothing, Mac. We were playing this spontaneous word game and…"

"I think you're gorgeous," he stated, blushing.

Her heart instantly melted. Mac looked at her with such sincerity that she felt his adoration for her radiating from the bottom of his heart.

Stella rose from her seat, still barefoot, and walked to Mac and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You mean it?" she asked playfully, still holding on to him.

"Of course," he assured her. "What about what you said, did you mean it?"

"Uhm…" Stella was almost afraid to admit. "Yes," she whispered shyly, feeling her cheeks flush.

Stella started to lightheartedly sway their bodies left and right, humming a song as she went along.

"Ahem," Danny cleared his throat, interrupting their little dance. "Sorry, just had to drop these by your office. Have a good night you guys."

When Danny left the office, Stella sat down on the couch once again, Mac followed suit.

No words were spoken between them, not that any were needed; the silence between them was comforting.

"Haven't seen that smile for quite a while," she pointed out.

"I always smile," he countered. "Okay, maybe not always. Sometimes," he admitted in defeat.

"I think the word you're looking for is _rarely_, Mac," she snickered.

"Well that's because there wasn't much reason to smile," he tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. "Work's been hectic lately and I seldom see you smile nowadays…" his voice trailed off.

She had that look in her eyes; once again his carefully chosen words made his partner's heart melt. Gazing deeply into her eyes, Mac offers her a warm smile and slowly leans in, aiming to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. To his surprise, his lips made contact with hers. Stella, on the other hand is not at all surprised; she meant for it to happen.

The feeling of their lips together was electrifying albeit short. Mac felt his heart skip a few beats when he felt Stella's hand on his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. This time, it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips; it was a long, heated kiss.

"I guess it would be safe for me to say it now," he started.

"Say what, Mac?" she nervously asked.

"I love you, Stella."

That said he leaned in for their third kiss tonight. This one more heated than the last one. Stella had dared to invade Mac's mouth with her tongue and he responded in the same manner.

"_S'agapo_, Mac Taylor."

He threw her a confused look.

"I love you," she translated.

For the first time in ages, he felt alive once again. Hearing those words from the woman he desired most made him feel like a man, a _real _man; one that feels, loves and cares for the love of his life and whose feelings are reciprocated.

Stella stretched her legs on the couch and leaned against Mac's muscular frame. He removed his shoes and imitated her position. They lay there in silence; enjoying each other's company as they watched the New York night sky through the glass walls.

"Has everybody gone home?" she asks, noticing that the lab had been awfully quiet since Danny left.

"I think so. We should go home, too."

* * *

Sorry if I left the end of the chap like that. :P

Reviews welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't own anything, except for a worn out bass guitar and one cranky amplifier. :|

* * *

Mac sat upright and bent down to gather his shoes from the foot of the couch.

"Go home?" she asked. "Who said anything about going home?"

There was a hint of mischievousness in Stella's eyes. She crawled towards Mac slowly, much like the way a cat walks. With both her arms on his shoulders, she pushed him down on the couch once again, her well-toned frame hovering above him.

Surprised by her actions, Mac dropped the shoe in his hand to the floor once again as he felt her lips on his. He suppressed a moan when Stella started to work on his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and used his arms to support her body.

Mac pulled some of Stella's hair back and exposed her neck. He started to gently nibble on it and then worked his way up to her ear lobe and down to her collarbone. Wanting to take control, he flipped them over so that he was on top.

Their lips met once again in heated passion. Mac felt Stella's hands undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

"_Se thelo,_ Mac," she panted.

"You sort of lost me there," he replied breathlessly.

Stella pulled his head towards her so that she could whisper to him.

"_I want you,_" she whispered, letting her lips slightly tease his ear. "_Now,_" she emphasized.

"Wait a second… I…" he pulled himself up from above her with much regret. "I want to prove to you that I am worth your time, love and attention before… you know." He hung his head and fixed his gaze on the floor. "I want our first time to be special, Stell."

Stella felt frustrated. _/ There's nothing to prove to me, Mac! I know that you are worth every single part of me. / _She wanted to smack him in the head.

"I think you're right. Sorry for being so forward," she stated, pulling herself up from the couch and sitting close to Mac.

"Sorry if… I just wanted to take things slow. To make sure that I do things right… I want to make sure that I don't screw up and lose such a wonderful woman like you because I acted too fast."

"So what do we do now?" _/ When do I get to see you naked? / _she smirked at the thought.

"We… uhmm.. Go on a date? Just like other people do," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How about we go to my place and I cook dinner?" _/ Then, I'll make you pay for leaving me hot and bothered just now. /_

"How about _I_ cook dinner?" he offered.

"Mac, you do know that your fridge doesn't have much to offer, right?"

"Right," he sighed. "We'll go to your place then. I'm still cooking dinner, though."

"It's settled then. Let's go."

They left the crime lab in the comfort of each other's arms and took the black Avalanche to Stella's apartment.

* * *

  
Standing outside the apartment, Stella reached into her purse and fished around for her keys.

"You alright, Mac?" she asked, noticing the sudden silence on his part.

"Yeah... Just a little nervous."

"Maybe this'll help." Stella grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him against the door, hungrily devouring his lips. One hand caressed his hair as the other held on to his shoulders. She pressed her thigh against Mac's crotch and rubbed it against him, hoping to get revenge for what had happened in his office.

Stella pulled away, her cheeks flushed. Mac's face was red as a tomato as he tried to straighten up his jacket.

"You actually made me more nervous," _/ And horny. / _he confessed, following her into the apartment.

"Okay, so maybe it didn't help with your nerves much, but I hope it motivated you to cook well," she replied with a chuckle. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You get started on dinner," she winked before walking away.

* * *

  
"Smells great. What's for dinner?" Stella stepped out of her bedroom in a black cocktail dress that hugged all her curves right. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a silver necklace that ended just above her cleavage.

His eyes studied her carefully, examining her from her hair and then down to the pendant hanging from her necklace. His eyes stopped right on her cleavage.

"You look beautiful," he finally blurted out.

"Have to look pretty for our first date," she smiled.

They made their way to the dinner table and ate their meals, making small talk as time passed by.

* * *

  
"I'm gonna go put the dishes in the sink first," Stella pulled back from their kiss before getting deeper into their make out session.

"I'll be here," Mac replied, half-frustrated.

A few minutes later, Stella came back to the living room and sat down beside him on the couch once again.

"Is that how a gentleman acts in a lady's home?" she asked, noting Mac's feet put up on the coffee table.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she replied. She straddled his waist and asked, "Now, where were we?"

She took his face in her palms and pulled him towards her, kissing his lips sensually.

Mac's hands rested on her hips as he moved down and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm…" she moaned softly, her hands untying the knot of his tie which he had put on right before they went out of the office. "I told you, you didn't have to put on a tie. Oh, Mac," she pulled his face against her neck.

"Ah, a weak spot, huh?" he mumbled against the place he was referring to.

"Uh-huh," Stella replied in the form of an ecstatic moan. "It's my turn to find yours."

He could feel his body growing hard already; having her sit on his lap like this was taking its toll on him. Mac wants to take things slowly and he knew that when she finds his weak spot, he would lose all control and lose his mind. And when that happens, this make out session will have a different ending than he had planned.

Stella, on the other hand, was determined to find that specific spot to render him helpless. / _Mac going weak at the knees; me, tying his hands with his own tie; having my way with him…/ _Her thoughts made her smile.

She brought her lips to his once again, sucking on his bottom lip before going for his neck.

"Looks like I'm not having any luck here," she mumbled against his neck, her hands now working to unbutton his dress shirt.

"You won't find it there, Stell," his hands were quick to stop her movements, still determined to keep this make out session from turning into a bumpy night.

"Maybe I should search lower then?" Stella whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him.

She felt Mac shiver when she sucked on his earlobe, and even more when she kissed the skin behind his ear.__

/ Aha, gotcha! /

_  
/ Oh, no. She found it. / _Mac worried in his mind as he tried to suppress a moan.

Wanting to tease him more, Stella pretended to not have found his sensitive spot yet. She climbed off of him and started to sink between his legs.

"Maybe I'll have better luck here?" she asked slyly, knowing that if she keeps this up, soon, she will get what she wants.

Her hands slowly trailed over Mac's thighs, working their way towards the buckle of his belt.

* * *

_  
Thanks for all the reviews and addition to your alerts. I hope you enjoyed this bit. Remember to write a review before leaving . THANKS!_


	4. Chapter 4

* The only things I own are a worn out football and an old Peyton Manning replica jersey. :(

* * *

- Okay, I revised the chapter to respect the wishes of a friend. Really very sorry for giving you that sort of crap earlier. :|

* * *

Mac's mind went into blackout. He couldn't think straight anymore. The feeling of anticipation and his sexual urges have overcome his will to stop things from moving too fast.

He swallowed hard and Stella heard him do so.

_/ Yeah, he's cracking. / _she thought, as her hands brushed lightly along his inner thigh.

"Ssss…" he made a hissing sound, unable to utter her name completely. Finally mustering enough strength to act on his wishes, Mac pressed his knees together to close his legs.

Stella sighed in defeat but she wasn't going to give up the fight.

"Too fast for you?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded.

_/ Time to use my secret weapon. /_

She straddled his hips once more and looked into his eyes. Smiling mischievously, she kissed his lips once more, invading his mouth with her tongue.

He moaned into her mouth and pulled back seconds later. "Uh Stell, can we take a break?"

"Nope," was her short reply.

"Why not?" he choked out as Stella continued to nibble on his neck; her hands were on either side of his head pulling him closer.

"Cause if we stop now, it'll kill my mood. And the moment you leave the comfort of my couch without me, I'm going to bed," she reasoned in between kisses. "Did you need a break, Mac?"

He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Well I need a break 'cause I really have to go pee. Would you prefer to come with me to the bathroom then?" Mac asked, the tone of his voice sounded of triumph; he finally found a way to cool off for a while.

"Now? Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Sorry, be back in a sec."

Stella got off his lap and let him stand up. She stood up and walked towards the stereo and played some random easy listening CD.

_

* * *

__[ At the washroom ]_

_/ Relax, Mac. Take a deep breath. Think about work. /_

Mac wanted so desperately to make his erection subside. But the more he thought about work, the more he visualized Stella; wearing her trademark low cut tops, those dress pants that showed off all her curves, and those stolen glances of her perfect backside whenever she would lean forward to take a better look on a microscope.

_/ No, no, no no! /_

He sat down on the toilet seat cover and palmed his face.

_/ Deep breaths. Clear your mind. Send away all thoughts. /_

For a moment, he felt himself relax and as he closed his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness.

_/ Alright! /_

With a smug smile on his face, Mac opened his eyes and shot a glance to his crotch, hoping to see different from what he felt.

"Damn it," he cursed in a low whisper.

It seems that his body had refused to be controlled by his mind.

"Mac, what's taking you so long?" Stella shouted across the hall.

"Just freshening up, I'll be out in a bit," he stuck his head out the door and shouted back.

_/ Cold shower is out of the question. This is so frustrating. /_

He sighed once more.

He rolled up his sleeves and opened the faucet and splashed a bit of water on his face.

_/ Whatever will be, will be. Besides, what the heck am I so worried about? If she wants a go at it, I should be glad, right? I'm a guy for god's sakes! /_

Mac looked at himself straight in the mirror as he talked to himself in his head.

The bathroom door slowly cracked open and Mac walked to the living room.

_/ Where is she? / _Stella was not on the couch anymore.

"Stella, where are you?" he called out and looked around the apartment.

_/ The bedroom. /_ Mac approached the bedroom door and knocked softly.

"Stella?"

There was no response.

"Stella?" he turned the knob and peered into the room.

He found Stella on the bed, apparently asleep. She heard him come in and she opened her eyes a little.

"I feel sleepy now," she stated with a mock yawn.

Knowing that he killed her mood, he couldn't help but pout his lips.

"Sorry," he sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed her hair. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"A massage would be nice," she rolled over on her tummy and bent her arm to point to her shoulders.

* * *

I cannot apologize enough for the bad humor part in the original version. Again, sorry. Please leave a review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

* I own nothing.

* * *

- Once again, really sorry for the not-so-nice chapter back there. *sigh* I hope this part redeems the story and myself as well. – Chapter has been revised -

* * *

Mac kissed the back of her neck softly and moved his hands to press on her shoulders.

His hands were warm and the way he pressed on her back was simply amazing."Mmm… That feels good, Mac."

He smiled confidently knowing that he has done a good job of relieving her physical stress. Stella felt his hands leave her back and then felt his lips plant wet kisses along her neck.

"Someone's feeling a little frisky," she was now lying on her back, facing him. She tugged on his tie hanging loosely around his neck and pulled him nearer to hungrily devour his lips.

"I should punish you," she pinned him down to the bed.

"And why is that?"

"For leaving me hanging, twice today."

Stella took the tie from around his neck and tied his arms together. This was something new to Mac. With Claire, they have always done it in a traditional way. Being with a fairly strong, aggressive woman was something he has yet to experience.

Stella gently caressed his hair and slowly leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth. Then, slowly settling down between his legs, she moved on to his neck and earlobe, sucking and caressing each and every piece of skin she could reach.

He felt Stella's hands move in to unlock the rest of his shirt buttons and slide the piece of clothing off his shoulders as far as they would reach. She buried her face next to his on the pillow and gave him his turn to kiss her. He lapped at all the skin available to him. Nearing the sensitive spot on her neck, Mac traced his tongue around it before kissing it tenderly.

"Oh my… Mac," she moaned softly, pulling his head closer as she had done earlier that night.

"No fair."

"What?" he asked, momentarily pulling away.

"I didn't get to find your weak spot yet," she smirked.

"Go ahead, be my guest."

Her hands pulled the end of his undershirt out from his dress pants. He felt Stella's hands come up and caress his chest. A split second later, her tongue was once again dueling with Mac's.

"Oh, you got it baby!" he almost shouted out in ecstasy.

Stella was now sucking on his earlobe and her tongue poked out every once in a while to caress the skin behind his ear, his weak spot.

She untied the knot she put on his wrists and managed to get his shirts off, leaving his chest exposed and vulnerable to her attack. She traced the middle of his chest with wet kisses, stopping by his nipples and continuing down to his lower abdomen. Meanwhile, his hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and struggled to push it off her body, leaving her in her black lace underwear.

"Have I mentioned that you're beautiful?"

She beamed at his comment and rewarded him by paying more attention to his ears and neck. Feeling Mac's erection against her stomach, she mumbled out, "I think you're a little overdressed."

In one swift motion, Mac rose and kicked off his shoes and slid off his socks before he reached for his belt, allowing his pants to drop on the floor.

"One more thing," Stella started as he positioned himself between her legs.

"What is it?"

"I like being on top," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and happily gave in to her wish. His hands traveled up her smooth back and removed the clasps of her bra. He took one breast into his mouth and took the other one in his hand.

"Ohhh…" she let out a throaty moan.

Simultaneously, as if on cue, both of them reached for each other's underwear and removed their last pieces of clothing.

"Mmmm… Yeah…" Stella sank down on his length carefully guided by his hands on her hips.

The moans they produced were silenced by each other's lips. Their pants and deep breaths were the only sounds heard in addition to the slow rhythmic bumping of the headboard against the wall.

"Mac… You... on top… now," she directed him with a breathless moan.

"That's it. OH!" she shouted out when he hit a particular spot.

Their lips met once again in heated passion, silencing each other's moans so as to not disturb the neighbors.

"Harder… Faster…"

Mac obeyed and his thrusts became more forceful.

"MAC!" she shouted out during her climax.

"Stella," he whispered into her ear, followed by a deep breath.

Small beads of sweat were visible on their foreheads as they lay on the bed beside each other, Mac spooning up behind Stella.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too, Stell," He kissed the top of her head. "We have to go to work early tomorrow."

After pulling the blanket to cover their bodies, Stella drifted off to sleep in the comfort of her man's loving arms.

* * *

I hope this makes up for everything. I hope you like it. Reviews please. :)


	6. Chapter 6

* I own nothing.

* * *

Stella opened her eyes to the bright light of the lamp on her bedside table.

"Yeah. I'll be there in 20. I'm gonna grab Stella on the way over," Mac spoke to his phone in a hushed voice.

"Alright I'll see you then," Flack replied. "And one more thing Mac,"

"What?"

"Why are you whispering?" Flack asked, a smirk almost audible in his voice.

"Whispering? I'm not whispering."

"Yeah you are," Stella wrapped her arms around him from behind and spoke. Mac looked at her in shock.

"Oh my… You guys are so busted," Flack exclaimed upon hearing Stella's voice on the other end of the call. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"What was that for?" Mac gave her a quizzical look.

"What was what for?" Stella tried to play innocent.

Mac raised his eyebrows at her. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Well I wasn't going to be an office secret. Besides, they're gonna find out eventually," Stella started planting light kisses on his neck and running her hands across his bare chest.

"Might as well let them in on our dirty little secret early on in the game," she continued as she teased his ear with her hot breath.

"Stella, we have to be at the scene in…" he gasped as Stella wrapped a warm hand around his cock. "20 minutes."

"20 minutes, huh? Maybe we should multi-task. Come on, get up. It's time for a shower… for two."

* * *

"I knew it," Mac sighed. "20 minutes wasn't enough."

"Well it wasn't my fault now, was it?" Stella asked, knowing well that it was, in fact, his fault for having a lot of stamina.

"Alright, alright. I admit. It was _my_ fault for being seduced by you," he smirked as he reached into the glove compartment to retrieve a clean spare shirt.

He took off his dress shirt and pulled the white shirt over his head when Flack walked over to the black truck.

"Woah guys, we're at a crime scene. That's something that you shouldn't be doing here or any other public place for that matter."

"Very funny, I was just changing into a clean shirt," Mac stated.

Walking over to the crime scene, Flack briefed them both on the details they currently had.

"Bonasera! Taylor! Why are you late?!" the sound of an angry Chief of Inspectors surprised them both.

They turned around and faced Sinclair, Mac keeping a cool front and Stella looking as _guilty_ as hell.

"What the…" a puzzled look appeared on the Chief's face. "This better not interfere with your department," he instructed as he pointed a finger at Mac.

"Get to work, both of you. And do something about that, will you, Taylor?" Sinclair walked away in haste.

"What was that all about?" Mac asked, confused.

"Oh, would you look at that. A hickey," Stella pointed to a spot on his neck.

"You better appreciate that I gave you one on a place where it wouldn't be easily seen," he sighed. "Why's he here anyway?" he asked, addressing Flack.

"It's a high profile case, Mac. You can expect that he'll be riding your ass on this one and you can bet the press would be all over it, too. If I were you," he smirked and pointed at his own neck. "I'd do something about that."

* * *

*Sorry it took so long to update, but here's a humorous ending to the story. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! :)


End file.
